Various reports include data values that are historically generated by performing computations on corresponding data obtained from various data sources. Conventionally, such reports merely display the data values, and there is no tracking of historical data associated with the computation of those data values. Thus, such reports generally do not allow a user to access historical data associated with various data values in those reports.